1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a substrate processing apparatus, a semiconductor device manufacturing method, and a temperature controlling method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional substrate processing apparatus or semiconductor device manufacturing apparatus, it is necessary to keep the inside temperature of a furnace at a proper level or make the inside temperature of the furnace follow a predetermined temperature variation, and for this end, a control device controls a heater according to a predetermined target temperature variation pattern (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).    [Patent Document 1] WO 2006/070552
In the conventional art, since it is necessary to keep the inside temperature of the furnace at a proper level or make the inside temperature of the furnace follow a predetermined temperature variation, the control device performs temperature controlling operations based on preset calculation parameters. However, it is difficult to cope with variations of factor temperature characteristics, for example, due to accumulation of films on the inner wall of a reaction vessel, and thus temperature stabilization is delayed.